No Bowling Alley Is Big Enough
by Kimiko Nishimura
Summary: What happens when Nami takes the Straw Hat Pirates to a bowling alley? The title says it all. Oh dear, Nami has her hands full…of…money? What? Just a crazy oneshot that I felt like writing before I forgot.


_Kimiko: I had this crazy idea in my head and I had to get it out to make room for more…_

_**Disclaimer: I view One Piece as a special thing that sould not be touched by my unworthy hands. Forgive me, Oda, but I had to do this...**_

_So here it is, the product of a Kimiko high on pie.  
><em>

**No Bowling Alley Is Big Enough**

_One hour ago…_

"Okay we're here!" Nami said. Zoro heaved the anchor overboard and Franky began to tie the Sunny to the dock. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Brook all hurried to the side to see where Nami's surprise was.

"Ooh! A bowling alley!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly. "I haven't ever been to one of these before!"

"Me neither, but it sounds fun!" Chopper said, just as enthusiastically.

The rest of the crew came over too, with mixed reactions.

Franky: "SUPER idea, Nami! Rusty's Risky Bowling Alley, huh?"

Brook: "Yohohoho! I used to spending time at bowling alleys. I played so much, my muscles ached. Though now I don't have muscles!"

Usopp: "I bet I can get the highest score!"

Robin: "Oh, it sounds like fun."

Sanji: "I'll bowl for you Robin-chwan, if you get tired!"

Zoro: "Hm. Stupid eyebrow."

"What did you say, you marimo!" Nami closed her eyes, already stressed. They weren't even off the Sunny yet, and they had started fighting.

But first things first. "Luffy," she said, grabbing his face and making sure he was looking at her, "Let me talk to the person at the front. I'll let you bowl as much as you want, but just let me handle everything."

"Okay," he said, but Nami knew otherwise.

* * *

><p>She managed to get them inside without further incident and leaned against the counter. The man behind the desk smiled pleasantly at her.<p>

"How many?" he asked. Luffy tried to talk, but Nami stood in front of him quickly.

"Nine of us, but Brook's dead, so you can't count him. So eight,"

The man looked like he wanted to say something. "Um, ma'am, if he intends to bowl, we have to count him. And how can he be dead? He's right—OH MY GOD!" The man fainted when Brook turned towards him and grinned toothily (but how else could he grin?), saying, "Pleased to make your acquaintance.

Nami took this opportunity to quickly push her friends to a lane. The bowling alley was actually rather empty, save for a few people who had either just gotten there or were leaving.

The friends didn't even bother changing shoes and grabbed their bowling balls right away. Robin sat down first, using her ability to bring the piece of equipment towards her. The others all arrived and Nami typed in their names, pressing START afterwards. Now the fun could begin…

* * *

><p><em>Now…<em>

Luffy had forgotten about bowling with balls a while ago. After two rounds of trying to roll it without letting go, which was hard for the rubber-man, he gave up. Now he was inflating his fist slightly and shooting his Gomu-Gomu-no-Pistol towards the pins. But, whenever he did this, the machine didn't reload the balls, so he and Sanji were moving along the rows, seeing who could knock over the pins faster.

Sanji, on the other hand, was still using the balls, but he would kick them towards their goal. No matter how heavy they were, he sent them crashing into the pins and creating a crater in the wall behind. He was actually having a fun competition with Luffy. Sanji had said that however many strikes Luffy got would be the number of meat kabobs he would make him for dinner. The number Sanji got would be the number of vegetable kabobs he would make. Luffy, naturally, wanted as many strikes as he could get.

There was a small problem, however. They were running out of empty lanes.

Meanwhile, Zoro would ask Robin to pick up the pins that went flying from these impacts and line them up. Then he practiced his sword forms on them, ignoring the wails of the employees. He had forgotten this was a bowling alley and whenever someone would try to stop him, he would threaten to use them for target practice too.

He too was running out of pins.

Brook sat nearby, chuckling at the show and composing an epic ballad to sing them that night. He was afraid to step into their fun, but he definitely didn't want to miss it. A few bowlers recognized him as the Soul King and asked for autographs. He complied, but now they were all mostly gone, more scared of his monster trio of friends than psyched that their idol was here.

Usopp and Franky had forgotten about bowling entirely. They were in the arcade, having a ultimate marathon using all of the games, from shooting to racing to DDR. They were pretty even, and mostly enjoying themselves despite their competitive spirits.

Chopper was watching them all the way, forgetting to keep score after the first few intense battles. He was lost in the excitement. Some of the bowlers who had fled Luffy, Sanji and Zoro's rampage had come to watch with him.

During all of this, the panicking employees didn't even notice Nami sneaking all of the money out of the cash registers. Robin was the only one who did. She sat at the Food Court counter, sipping her iced coffee that she had bought in time to watch the show.

* * *

><p><em>That night, at the barbecue…<em>

"Luffy," Nami asked, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" he shouted, his eyes gleaming.

"Good. Then let's go to another one tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Kimiko: I hope this was fun. Please review!<strong>


End file.
